Lucien Amareth
Personality Loving the excitement of adventure and all things that get his adrenaline pumping, Lucien lives a rather impulsive lifestyle, finding anything risky as a potential fun time. He has a hard time containing his curiosity at times and goes wherever he thinks an adventure may be. With an endless wanderlust, he has difficultly living in one area for too long of a time. He loves to learn about new lands and new creatures as much as possible, most notably, those from other planes. Although having no particular talent for casting spells, he is often amazed by displays of magic despite growing up around it. Lucien, on the surface, is an egocentric show off who loves attention and isn’t emotionally attached to anyone. While not particularly gracious in terms of kindness, he does try to stay on the good side of people so they view him in a positive light. He does everything he can to impress people and maintain his pride in the flashiest way possible. A competitive person at heart, he will never pass up the opportunity to show how great he is to everyone by proving he can do something better. This however, is a defense mechanism resulting from the feelings of worthlessness and regret he had developed early in his life. He keeps himself emotionally distant because he fears loss and rejection. Rejection is also the reason he tries his hardest to appear to be as perfect as possible, seeing it as one of the few ways he can guarantee his place amongst groups of people. Loneliness is something that plagues him regularly, so he often peruses meaningless relationships in order to avoid the feeling. However, his fear of loss keeping him from maintaining relationships for long periods of time, both platonic and romantic. He holds himself to a high standard and hates letting people down, taking any mistakes he makes as a personal flaw that could result in people abandoning him. Anything that begins to bother him in life he ignores. Over time, this has led to an immense amount of bottled up anger and self-pity that causes him occasionally lash out and make dangerously reckless decisions. He ignores his past mistakes and is very hard to convince to open up about his past or feelings. Anything that makes him feel bad about himself he sees it as damaging to his self-image and esteem. This is not helped by the fact that he is a hard person to gain the trust of. He finds it hard to trust others due to past betrayals and his inability to trust himself at times because of the grievances he has caused to others. Luckily in recent times, he has begun to look back on his past and acknowledge his flaws that have had a profound effect on him. He is becoming a bit more open and honest about his emotions to people, hoping that it may lead to a happier life and some sort of closure for the mistakes he’s made. Appearance History Relationships Abilities Items Trivia * Lucien often complements himself about something after telling a lie to mask the fact that he feels confident he got away with the lie. Category:Reyna Category:DnD Category:Skagbottom Gang Category:Player Characters